pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scittery Leaves23/Pikmin 4?
I've been evaluating some of the aspects of Pikmin 3, and after about half a year of having it, I'm already thinking about the possibility of a sequel. Obviously, the ending hints towards a new game, especially since the DLC hasn't given anything new to the story, and appears to be at its end. Also, the game has been quite successful for a Wii U game, so Nintendo might have some motivation to create a new one. When thinking about this, I began to brainstorm some new features they could add to a Pikmin 4, and I came up with quite a few. 1. Online modes: This is obviously something Nintendo could work on; all Pikmin 3 ''did was show your score in comparison to those around the world. Many thought some sort of online multiplayer would be great, and I can see it easily working for a battle mode or a cooperative challenge mode. 2. 4-Player modes: Not as much of a must-have as the online modes, but when I saw the 2 vs. 2 option for Bingo Battle, I thought "why not have that extra player on each team be controlled?" After all, the multiplayer for ''Pikmin 3 ''was brilliant, and having the option to have more people could only add to that enjoyment. 3. New Pikmin types/hazards/content: There are so many things that could be added to a story similar to ''Pikmin 3 that would make the game so much deeper. New colours of Pikmin (green?), new hazards, new weathers, special events on certain days, new creatures, new abilities, a longer story, and new ways to organise (like how the Onions merge), could all be added. The only major thing I don't see is having four playable charcaters at once, unless they made the areas even more vast, which is something I wouldn't want to see. 4. A "sequel" to Pikmin 2: Pikmin 3 seems more similar to Pikmin, ''with a time limit (although less strict), all Pikmin residing in an Onion, fewer bosses, fewer items to collect, no caves, and no post-game adventure (losing Louie), so I thought that a fourth installment could be closer to ''Pikmin 2. It could have limitless time, the return of caves, Pikmin only obtainable through Candypop Buds, and a massive amount of items to retrieve (whatever they would be). Those are my ideas for a fourth Pikmin game. After looking over everything, I draw the conclusion that a Pikmin 4 is possible, but not too probable, and if there is going to be one, it won't be out for a long time (but not nine whole years). With ''Pikmin 3 ''expanding itself with DLC, and the series being rather underrated to begin with, I belive we've seen the last of our valiant carrot warriors, at least for a while. In this universe, however, there are many things I do not know, or do not think of, so with that, I ask for your input. Shall Pikmin continue? Why or why not? What could be added to a fourth installment? Category:Blog posts